uwmccffandomcom-20200213-history
法利賽人與稅吏的比喻
路加福音 18：9 - 14 =Goal:= * None of us can become righteous by our actions. It is by our faith, and thus we should humble ourselves * Do not be judgemental and realize that we have a lot that we need to work on. =Introduction:= * Self-Introduction * Hook Question:分享 你有沒有過有什麼很自傲的優點 但是後來發現有別人更強 或是發現其實也沒什麼了不起 (Betty: 分享organize 事情) * Read Luke 18:9-14 =Background:= * 税吏: 他们是犹太人 幫羅馬帝國收犹太人民的税(走狗) 很多的時候也會多收稅 就中飽私囊 所以不被老百姓认可。 * 法利赛人: 猶太教中的一個教派, 他們精通聖經，強調合神心意的行為 嚴格遵守律法 但是有時候遵守的事情是不在聖經當中的 在猶太人當中風評很好 是菁英份子。 * 义人: 没有罪，严格遵守律法，符合神心意的人。但是沒有人是沒有罪的 也沒有人可以守全律法 所以我們要靠著耶穌 成為神眼中的義人 * Other questions? =Book ＆Look:= After reading the passage, please contrast the Pharisee and the tax collector. How do they differ? * Fear of God: Pharisee probably stood closer, but the tax collector stood far away. why? ** The tax collector knew that he is a sinner and not fitting to talk to God. He showed a fear of God * Pride in himself: Pharisee was praying to himself, but the tax collector was really talking to God. How do we know? ** v11 - 12, the pharisee focused on himself but not on God. The pharisee was telling God how good he is. ** v13, the tax collector was admitting his sin to God * Attitude: Pharisee was self-righteous, but the tax collector was humble ** v11-12, the pharisee talked about how good he is. * Self-righteousness & Judgemental: Pharisee believes that his actions make himself a righteous person, but the tax collector sincerely repented. 他们的行为很遵守律法，但是他们的心不向着神。他们是跟其他人比较，不是以神的标准，所以觉得自己是义人。 (Talk about the Gospel here if appropriate) Meaning of the passage? (v14) * If we are humble in front of God, God will be pleased with us. God will lower and is displeased with self-righteous people. What did you learn? * Repent our heart * Stop being judgemental * Humble ourselves in front of God for we cannot be righteousness in front of God. It’s not whether we think we are righteousness or not. God is the ultimate judge. * Action vs Faith. Do we only have the actions, but not the faith? Similar to the first sharing that we have had the experience of humbling ourselves in front of others. We should think about humble ourselves in front of God for none of us can be righteous in front of God and none of us are as great as God. =Application & Sharing= # Are you ever like the pharisee? 自己觉得自己做的很好，就藐視別人 or 不倚靠神。What are the practical things you can do to humble yourself in front of God? #* Betty: things I’m super experienced. For me, I try to think about how others have helped me and realize that my talents are from God. This helps me to be humble in front of God and others. (看別人比自己強(腓二3)) =Conclusion= We should put our faith in God not in our own actions. None of us can become righteous by our actions. Thus, we need to repent our sins and realize that all of us are sinners. We are no better than others and we are not in the position to judge or despise others.